Cherish
by Dreams Of Naughtiness
Summary: Bill decides to show Jessica who's boss. Warning - story contains spanking


**Author note**

This story deals with SPANKING - if you don't like - this isn't the one for you.

Bill & Jessica's relationship is fab on True Blood, I've always felt she has a naughty side that Bill should address. This story deals with that... sorry Jess!

It begins mid-scolding so what comes before that (the reason for Jessica's scolding) can be left to the reader's imagination - dating boys, breaking curfew, sassing Bill, eating people - god knows theres enough reasons to choose from!

**Cherish**

Jessica, behave!' Bill cracked her across the ass.

A hot blush spread across her pale cheeks as she glared at him accusingly.

'Oh, you will learn,' he promised.

'I hate you, Bill Compton!' she exclaimed, flying from the room to her coffin, a whoosh of hurt feelings.

Bill let out a growl.

He had let enough slide with Jessica. And time had come to show her that he was, unquestionably, her maker. A lesson long overdue. Bill followed her, down into the cellar, to her coffin and ripped of the lid. Jessica gazed up at him, beautiful blue eyes wide in shock at his actions. He took hold of her wrist and pulled lightly, lifting her from the casket with one simple tug.

In silence, Bill led her to his study, as he saw it the most appropriate room to dish out her punishment.

His tone was firm as the door closed behind them. 'I _will not_ put up with this, Jessica.'

Barely out of adolescence, and a new born vampire, Jessica had grown up in a completely different world to Bill. But he had no problem punishing her as he saw fit, using tried and tested methods from _his_ time.

In the centre of Bill's study sat an aged mahogany desk, coloured with a dark wood stain. It had been handed down to Bill from his father many years ago. Bill's mind drifted back to his own formative years. Young Bill Compton had learned a few hard lessons of his own over that desk, at his father's hand. Now it was Jessica's turn. He took hold of her slight shoulder and led her towards the desk, pushing slightly to bend her over it.

Jessica understood what was happening here. Whimpering, she laid her arms on the desk, shivering in the cool air, her sheer dress covering her milky white frame. Bill hardened himself, his hand remaining on her shoulder, encouraging her into place. Satisfied she would stay, he removed his belt from around his waist, pulling the thick leather strap through the loopholes on his pants. A couple of silent tears escaped Jessica, blood red trickling down her pure white face and dripping from the end of her pretty nose.

Bill took his belt in his right hand and doubled it over. Roughly, he pushed up the skirt of her floral dress, exposing her lily white bottom, and the sheer panties covering it. Her legs trembled in anticipation.

With a crack Bill swung his belt sharp across her ass. Jess let out a little shriek as her bottom was lashed with the first strike. A deep pink blotch appeared on her soft peachy cheeks, just visible under the hem of her knickers. Again he swung, stinging his girl with a firm lick of the belt. Over and over Bill's belt laid the law down on Jessica's tail. Smack. Crack. Slap. He showed no mercy, determined to discipline her. Ten strokes in, Jessica began to moan and move her bottom, trying in vain to escape the punishing belt.

'Please!… Bill…. It stings….' She begged, in her soft southern accent. Her pleas would make no difference to Bill Compton. She was his responsibility now. She needed this. And he would give it to her. Whack… crack. The belt swung again.

Jessica began to sob, vampire tears of bloods streaking down her face.

'Bill!' she pleaded.

'You will obey me, Jessica,' he declared, backed up with more strokes from his belt. 'Always.'

'Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir,' she cried. With her ass all lit up on fire she meant every word.

Bill gave her a good hiding, for a girl, he considered; no more than he would have a daughter or younger sister that had gravely displeased him. Jessica would respect him for it, and a little healthy fear would do her good, but he had restraint and wouldn't take the punishment too far.

Jess broke her heart across the desk, face down on her arms a tear streaked mess. Shifting from foot to foot as the belt landed. Her ass was aflame, scarlet all over.

Once Bill was satisfied, he let the belt drop loosely by his side and paused a moment in the silence of the room, Jess's softening sobs the only sound now.

'You are confined to this house until I say further,' he commanded with one final smack of his belt.

Jessica rocked forward on her toes. 'Oww' she moaned.

Bill put the belt back through its loops. 'Do you understand me young lady?'

'…Yes,' she sobbed pitifully.

Bill grunted in satisfaction.

She stayed in position a moment further while he considered her. He took a moment and a deep breath.

'Jess.' He put a now gentle hand on her bottom and gave it a sympathetic rub. 'Up you get, girl.'

Jessica swiped at her eyes, wiping away bloody tears. Then, in an instant, she swept round and gushed into Bill's arms like a little girl, catching him off guard.

'I'm so sorry Bill' she sniffed. 'I'll be good.'

Bill cuddled her, giving her the warmth he felt and Jessica lapped it up, taking comfort in his kindness.

He stroked her russet hair and held her to his chest, protective of his girl.

She snuggled into him until the tears subsided, and she became calmer.

'Good girl,' he whispered, stroking her hair gently. She snuggled into him tighter. 'That's my girl,' he soothed.

When her emotions had calmed, and only her bottom still burned, Bill took Jessica by the hand and led her to the kitchen. They sat together at the table, and over a bottle of true blood Bill calmly but firmly set out a few rules. Jessica listened with a new respect. She no longer felt alone and lost in her new life, Bill Compton would be there for her - to love her, to teach her, to scold her and care for her. The bond Bill felt with Jessica grew stronger every day; he wanted to teach her all he could to help her survive as a young vampire. Their relationship til now had been forced; a reluctant maker, and an unready and unwilling childe. Now they would make good of what they had together. From this day on he would cherish his responsibility of Jessica - always.


End file.
